victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sienna Gray
Appearance 'Hair Colour:'Forever blonde 'Eye Colour:'Blue 'Trademark:'Beauty I am beautiful, hot, cute, pretty, etc. I wear designer clothes and since my mum is a fashion designer, I always get clothes before they come out. Family David Gray He is my dad and also a male model. He taught me how to play the viola. I love him to death, but he is so annoying sometimes. He needs to relax and let me be free. I get to meet many celebrities because of him. He ans my mum work together for their carrers. Clare Gray My mum is a world famous fashion designer. She lets me try on new clothes and that's why I start the latest fashion trends. My modeling is dedicated to her. She is great, but she can be extremely bossy sometimes. Oh well. History I was born in London, England on August 13, 1997 at exactly 7:56 AM and 46 seconds. My dad was British and my mom is French. My hair was light blonde, so light that it looked white. My eyes were deep blue like the Pacific Ocean. My skin was as plae as Snow White's. I was born with a smile on my face. My life as a child was great. My parents raised me in a 5 bedroom mansion with 3 bathrooms. My nursery was painted hot pink, my favorite color. It was 14ft. by 14ft. I learned to walk at an early age(10 months). I was very athletic and barely cried. I was 4 when my dad decided to teach me the viola. That's VIOLA, not VIOLIN. It has lower strings and is larger. I fell in love with the instrument and played it for 2 hours and 30 minutes everyday. It brought me joy and the sound calms me down. My viola is my prized posession. When I was 8, my parents decided to move here. I was devastated. Luckily, here, I found a passion for performing. I love the glory and pride. I started to test my performing skills and it was discovered that I was multi-talented! I decided to audition here and Helen was very pleased with me. She called me "a talented little British girl". Was that too thorough? I don't care. Personality Describe your character's personality. Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris He is an annoying twit. Beck Oliver Ah Beck. How can I describe him? Cat Valentine Describe your character's relationship with Cat Valentine. Jade West Describe your character's relationship with Jade West. Robbie Shapiro Describe your character's relationship with Robbie Shapiro. Tori Vega Describe your character's relationship with Tori Vega. Trina Vega Describe your character's relationship with Trina Vega. Other People Other OC/Friend You Made Up Describe your character's relationship with another OC or a character you made up. Trivia *Random trivia fact about your character. Flawless pictures Siennagif6.gif Siennagif4.gif Siennagif3.gif Siennagif2.gif Siennagif0.gif Siennagif.gif Siennacursed.gif Siennapic.jpg Siennawb.jpg Elena.gif sienna.jpg siennadress.jpg siennagif7.gif siennagif8.gif siennagif9.gif siennagif10.gif siennagif11.gif siennagif12.gif siennahalfsmile.jpg siennaserious.jpg Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Pages with Mature Content Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Sienna Gray